My Daddy or My Lover?
by PrxJeon
Summary: UPDATE CH 1 / Lee Eunhyuk, anak dari Lee Donghae sedang jatuh cinta. Dan parahnya, orang yang ia sukai adalah ayahnya sendiri! Bagaimana kisahnya? / HAEHYUK FICT / RATE T & M
1. Chapter 1

_**My Daddy or My Lover?**_

 __

 _Cast : Donghae and Eunhyuk as main casts_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : BoyxBoy! Pedo!fic, School life, a bit angst, romance, Daddy!Hae and Child!Hyuk_

 _Chapter : Prolog_

 _Summary : Is this love? Bagaimana bisa cinta pertamaku adalah daddy ku sendiri? Oh for the God sake!'_

 _New fanfiction by KPOPficts^^_

* * *

' _Oh God, aku tidak mungkin gila kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai ayahku sendiri?_

Dalam hati Eunhyuk terus terpikirkan kalimat tersebut. Seorang namja yang baru memasuki masa pubertas dimana hormonnya sedang meledak-ledak, dan mulai muncul ketertarikan dalam dirinya. Namun salahkah bahwa ketertarikannya itu pada ayahnya? Apakah ia harus menyalahkan hormonnya atau memang otaknya yang berjalan sinting?

Ia terus mengamati wajah ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengetik itu di ruang tengah. Sang ayah yang merasa diperhatikan menatap balik anaknya itu.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin sang ayah yang bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk adalah seorang keluarga kandung. Donghae adalah ayah dari Eunhyuk. Sang istri bernama Lee Haewon sudah meninggalkan mereka tepat setelah Eunhyuk dilahirkan. Donghae seorang pengusaha sukses di usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga, sementara Eunhyuk berusia lima belas tahun.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sendiri tak paham bagaimana ia bisa menyukai ayahnya. Apakah ini hanya berbatas rasa kagum atau rasa suka sesungguhnya seperti lelaki pada perempuan? Mungkinkah? Dan demi apapun, ini adalah pertama kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta! Dan hey, apakah ayahnya beruntung karena ia adalah korban cinta pertama anaknya?

"I'll crazy!" ucap Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap kepalanya kasar, bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit keras mengingat Eunhyuk sudah tak disana.

"No dad! I'm going crazy!" Balas Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya bisa mendecak. Mungkin anaknya sedang jatuh cinta dan bingung bagaimana akan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

Oh, andai saja Donghae tau bahwa Eunhyuk sedang memikirkan dirinya. Mungkin ia juga akan menjadi stress... 

_And now the story is begin!_

 ****

 **TO BE CONTINUE!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note**_ :

Hello everyone^^ I'm new author. I hope you can enjoy with me. You can call me _Nue_! Disini kalian bisa enjoy dengan beragam ficts dengan banyak pairings. Buat yang mau kenal lebih jauh bisa lewat PM ke author. Silahkan beri saran dan kritik supaya author bisa memperbaiki fict ini dan fict lainnya kedepannya^^ Thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Daddy or My Lover?**_

 _Cast : Donghae and Eunhyuk as main casts_

 _Rate : T_

 _Genre : BoyxBoy! Pedo!fic, School life, a bit angst, romance, Daddy!Hae and Child!Hyuk_

 _Chapter : 1_

 _Summary : Is this love? Bagaimana bisa cinta pertamaku adalah daddy ku sendiri? Oh for the God sake!'_

 _Fanfiction by KPOPficts^^_

* * *

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu di luar rumah keluarga Lee. Dirumah, tampak dua namja sedang sibuk. Yang pertama bernama Lee Donghae, ia sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk anak tercintanya. Lee Donghae adalah kepala keluarga di rumah ini. Ia baru saja berusia 30 tahun minggu lalu. Sementara sang anak yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk yang berusia 15 tahun itu sibuk memasukkan buku pelajaran yang sebenarnya masih baru karena ini tahun ajaran baru dimana ia akan berganti seragam _junior high school_ menjadi _senior high school_.

"Sarapannya sudah siap Hyuukie" Panggil Donghae.

"Ya dad, sebentar lagi aku turun" sahut Eunhyuk. Ia bercermin sebentar dikamarnya. Memastikan bahwa dandanannya tidak norak dan tidak aneh di tahun ajaran barunya itu. Dan yang pasti ingin memberikan kesan baik di sekolahnya nanti.

Begitu ia merasa bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Sang ayah sudah duduk rapi sambil mengaduk _Americano_ nya itu.

"Pagi dad" sapa Eunhyuk. Ia mencium pipi Donghae dan menarik kursi di meja hadapan Donghae.

"Pagi juga hyuukie. Ini sarapanmu" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera memakan masakan ayahnya.

"Wow, ini enak dad! Darimana daddy belajar memasak ini?" Puji Eunhyuk.

"Daddy kemarin minta ajari Hangeng ahjussi, habis masakannya enak. Dan ternyata kau juga suka"

"Tentu saja."

"Nanti daddy ada rapat. Jadi mungkin daddy tidak akan menjemputmu" Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Semakin hari ayahnya semakin sibuk, ini saja masih untung bisa sarapan bersama.

"Arraseo. Aku akan pulang sendiri"

.

.

.

 _ **At Sapphire International High School.**_

Sekolah Sapphire International High School adalah sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Tidak hanya dari Korea, muridnya juga ada yang dari luar negeri. Baik itu LA, Malaysia, atau negara lainnya. Dan disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang. Menatap mewah sekolah itu, beruntung ia mampu diterima disekolah ini dengan skill dance dan otaknya yang lumayan pandai.

"Daddy pergi dulu. Masuklah" Eunhyuk sedikit menunduk dan hanya mengangguk pada daddy nya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki sekolah itu.

Halaman sekolah cukup luas, tanaman-tanaman tumbuh subur, dan dirawat dengan baik oleh penjaga kebun.

"Hey!" sebuah sapaan memasuki gendang telinganya. Eunhyuk segera menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Oh, hai. Kau menyapaku?" tanya Eunhyuk. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Murid baru kan? Aku juga, namaku Sehun" Sehun segera membungkukkan badannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Namaku Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk-ah, ayo kita berkumpul dengan lainnya"

Diluar dugaan, ternyata Sehun memiliki banyak teman, dan dari situlah Eunhyuk juga berkenalan dengan teman Sehun. Ada Kai, Minho, Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan.

"Aku tak menyangka kita semua satu kelas" ucap Kai

"Mungkin kita ditakdirkan sebagai sahabat" sahut Minho. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk.

Dikelas, Eunhyuk memilih duduk dengan Suho karena menurutnya Suho adalah anak yang fashionable seperti dirinya. Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun dengan Luhan dan Minho dengan anak bernama Taemin.

Saat istirahat, mereka bertujuh ditambah Taemin berjalan bersama ke kantin. Getar handphone di saku Eunhyuk menginterupsinya untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari ayahnya. 

* * *

_**From = Daddy Haee**_

 _ **Hyuukie, bagaimana? Apa teman-temanmu menyenangkan? Daddy sedang persiapan meeting. Daddy sayang Hyuukie :***_

* * *

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum membaca pesan daddy nya. Ia pun segera membalas pesan tersebut. Tangan-tangan lincahnya bergerak menyusun kalimat lalu mengirimnya.

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **From = Baby Hyuukie**_

 _ **Daddyyyyyy! Disini sangat menyenangkan. Aku punya banyak teman. Ada Sehun, Kai, Minho, Suho, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Taemin. Daddy serius tak bisa menjemputku eoh T_T? Aish... Yasudahlah, Hyuukie sayang daddy :***_

* * *

 _ ****_

Eunhyuk menaruh handphone nya kembali ke saku dan ikut mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Oh ya? Serius? Siapa cinta pertamamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ambisius ke Luhan.

"Aish, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta" Luhan tersenyum malu, ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sementara yang lain terkekeh dan mencoba menoel dagu Luhan.

"Kalau aku sih cinta pertamaku semasa aku di junior high school! Dia adalah anak yang manis, dan polos.. tapi sekarang dia pindah ke Amerika" Kai memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kalau kau Hyuk? Siapa cinta pertamamu?" Taemin tiba-tiba menatap Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sendiri hanya bisa gelagapan. Ia tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan ayahnya sih melarangnya untuk berpacaran. Katanya masih kecil.

"Aku tak tahu.. ehehe"

"ah jinjjayo?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lugu.

"Kau itu lugu sekali sih Hyuk? Mending kau denganku saja, aku akan menjagamu" Kai membanggakan dirinya sendiri, yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan muka _flat_ dan kadang mencibirnya.

"mungkin orang yang pernah tanpa sengaja kau bayangkan terus? Tapi kau tak menyadarinya" ucap Minho tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang tak paham maksud ucapan Minho.

"kau kan tadi bilang kalau kau tak pernah jatuh cinta. Mungkin sebenarnya kau itu pernah menyukai seseorang tapi kau tak sadar bahwa kau menyukainya. Bisa saja kan? Nah kau pernah tidak membayangkan sosok orang yang menurutmu keren, atau apalah" jelas Minho panjang lebar. Tampak kening Eunhyuk mengerut berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Minho.

' _Aku hanya pernah memikirkan wajah daddy. Wajahnya yang tampan, berbicara, tapi kadang childish. Uugh, apa yang kupikirkan sih?'_ Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu mengenai daddy nya.

"Hey sudahlah, ini sudah jam masuk. Ayo kita balik ke kelas" ajak Luhan. Mereka segera menurut dan kembali ke kelas, Eunhyuk melangkah mengikuti mereka sambil memikirkan perkataan Minho tadi.

Ia hanya memikirkan daddy nya sih. Karena memang menurutnya daddy nya itu tampak sempurna. Tapi masa cinta pertamanya itu ayah nya sendiri? Ayah kandung yang sudah membesarkan dirinya sampai sekarang.

Sepertinya Minho telah meracuni pikiran Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah berdentang berkali-kali menandakan waktu pelajaran sudah berakhir. Semua anak tampak gembira, kecuali Eunhyuk. Suho yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Waeyo Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Suho. Eunhyuk hanya mendesah kecil, "aku tidak dijemput oleh daddy ku.. Menyedihkan sekali, sms ku juga tak dibalas. Aku harus benar-benar pulang sendiri. Huuft"

Suho menatap melas pada Eunhyuk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia juga sudah ada janji dengan keluarganya untuk menghadiri jamuan makan siang ini dengan keluarga teman ayahnya.

"Coba kau tanya yang lain. Mianhe bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku harus ikut dengan keluargaku bertemu partner kerja ayahku"

"Gwenchanayo.."

Eunhyuk, Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan jalan bersama. Suho sudah dijemput, Kyungsoo ada janji bertemu kekasihnya, Taemin dan Minho entah pergi kemana.

"Aku dan Luhan akan pulang duluan oke? Habis rumah kami searah. Byee Eunhyuk-ah, Kai-ya!" Sehun dan Luhan melambai kearah mereka berdua.

Selepas Sehun dan Luhan pergi, suasana tampak canggung.

"Eum, apa kau mau pergi juga Kai?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya iya. Memang kenapa? Kau tak dijemput?" tanya Kai. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kepada Kai.

"Baiklah, aku antar oke?"

"Memang kau naik apa?"

"Motor. Ayoo~"

Eunhyuk duduk di motor membonceng Kai. Kai tampak sudah lihai mengendarai motor sport, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang mungkin hanya bisa mengendarai sepeda. Maklum saja, dari kecil ia sudah dimanjakan oleh daddy nya.

"Kau lapar Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Aniyo, kau lapar Kai-ya? Mau makan dimana? Aku akan menemanimu, dad- ah maksudku ayahku juga lagi sibuk jadi aku sendiri"

"Bagaimana kalau restoran Takoyaki? Aku tau dimana restoran yang menjual Takoyaki yang enak"

"Up to you" jawab Eunhyuk. Mereka segera meluncur ke restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh Kai.

Walaupun Eunhyuk bilang bahwa ia sudah tidak lapar, namun karena perut karetnya itu ia jadi makan lagi bersama Kai. Ternyata Kai juga masuk ke Sapphire International High School karena skillnya sama dengan Eunhyuk, yaitu dance.

"jujur saja dulu aku sangat sulit mempelajari _popping_ , kau tau sendiri kan? Tapi setelah kita bisa, itu terasa menyenangkan! Rasanya ingin terus melakukan itu. Ahaha" Kai tertawa sambil menikmati _abalone_ nya.

"Ahaha...! Kau benar, dulu kata temanku, popping itu dibuat santai saja. Rasanya seperti kau tersetrum, jadi dulu aku selalu melakukannya seolah kesetrum"

"Hahaha!" Mereka menikmati hari pertama pertemanan mereka dengan indah, melupakan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan mereka pulang sekolah pukul satu kurang lima belas siang karena ini masih hari pertama. Otomatis waktu yang telah digunakan untuk Eunhyuk dan Kai makan bersama adalah dua jam kurang. Mereka seperti orang lupa waktu.

Kai segera mengantar Eunhyuk ke rumah.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku makan" Kai tersenyum lebar.

"sebenarnya tidak juga sih, aku juga ikut makan lho" Eunhyuk ikut tertawa.

"Aku masuk oke? Hati-hati dijalan Kai-ya" Eunhyuk segera masuk kerumahnya sementara Kai meluncur meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk.

Ternyata di halaman rumah sudah terparkir mobil Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kaget namun wajahnya kembali riang seperti biasa. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan sang ayah sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Darimana saja Hyuukie?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh hai dad! Tadi aku pergi makan bersama temanku, sangat menyenangkan"

"Menyenangkan eoh katamu? Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya sampai kau lupa waktu hah?! Apa kau tau, daddy sudah menunggumu sejak pulang sekolah! Kau ingin daddy menjemputmu tapi kau sendiri tak ada disana. Saat daddy tanya teman-temanmu, mereka tak tahu. Daddy khawatir, APA KAU TAU ITU?!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa bungkam. Ia mencoba menahan airmatanya yang berada di pelupuk. Ia kaget sekaligus sedih karena ayahnya membentaknya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Donghae membentaknya, namun menurutnya ini adalah yang paling keras Donghae membentaknya.

"Siapa Kai itu? Pacarmu? Atau suamimu sampai kau pergi dengannya?"

"D-daddy, ini hanya dua jam. Kenapa daddy marah sekali? Aku tak kemanapun, hanya makan dengannya" Ucap Eunhyuk yang berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Dari dulu kau tak pernah pergi dengan temanmu! Tak sama sekali! Bahkan daddy membatalkan meeting daddy untuk menjemputmu!" Mata Donghae menunjukkan kilatan marah yang mampu membuat nyali Eunhyuk menciut seketika.

"A-apa salah aku pergi dengan temanku? Harusnya daddy senang karena aku sudah mampu pergi dengan teman-temanku, sudah beranjak dewasa. Tapi kenapa daddy bertindak seolah aku masih anak kecil yang mudah rapuh?"

Eunhyuk memang benar. Donghae terlalu _over protective_ pada Eunhyuk, bahkan terkesan mengekang kebebasan anaknya. Tapi entah kenapa Donghae tak suka jika anaknya dekat dengan siapapun, ia suka dunia nya yang sekarang. Dirinya tak perlu mencari istri lagi dan Eunhyuk yang selalu patuh padanya.

"Uljima" ucap Donghae akhirnya. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengusap airmata anaknya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk, ia sangat suka bau tubuh Eunhyuk. Seolah memberikan ketenangan untuknya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening dan pipi Eunhyuk. Merasa bersalah mungkin sebagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Mandi lalu ganti baju. Maafkan daddy ne? Daddy hanya khawatir Hyuukie"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan Donghae di ruang tamu. Donghae memijit pelan keningnya dan terduduk di sofa. Ia hanya takut anaknya di apa-apakan. Iya hanya karena itu, tak lebih... Mungkin.

Di kamar, Eunhyuk segera meletakkan tasnya di sisi tempat tidur. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur bermotif pisang.

"Umma, nan jeongmal bogoshippeo. Apa umma sudah bahagia diatas sana? Apa umma melihatku sudah besar sekarang? Umma, Hyuukie sudah punya teman.. Tapi Hyuukie bingung, kenapa daddy bersikap begitu pada Hyuukie? Hyuukie bukan anak kecil lagi kan umma? Terus, kenapa Hyuukie deg-degan kalau lihat wajah daddy, apa Hyuukie sakit umma?" Eunhyuk bergumam sambil terus memegangi dadanya.

"Aaaahhhh... Aku bisa gila kalau begini, aku mau mandi saja!" Eunhyuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk dari lemarinya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Donghae menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Pasta sepertinya tak masalah untuk menu malam ini. Disaat Donghae sedang mempersiapkan makan malam, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya karena tercium bau sedap dari arah dapur. Ia pun memeluk daddy nya dari belakang.

"DADDY!"

Donghae terperanjat atas sikap anaknya. Beruntung masakan mereka tak jatuh. Donghae kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Yak daddy!"Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya di badan ayahnya. Sesekali ia menggesekkan hidungnya di punggung ayahnya. Donghae berusaha secuek mungkin, ia hanya melirik Eunhyuk.

' _Oh GOD! Dia bilang dia sudah besar tapi dia malah bersikap seperti ini. Cute nya wajahnya'_ pikir Donghae yang mungkin sudah berfantasi liar itu.

"DADDY! Kenapa tidak menjawabku sih" sungut Eunhyuk, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae, membuat Donghae tersadar atas lamunannya.

"Ya ampun Hyuukie, daddy sedang masak. Duduk di kursi yang benar atau kau tak dapat makan malammu, arrachi?"

"Arraseo" Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah, ia pikir daddy nya masih marah atas tindakannya.

Tak selang berapa lama, makan malam sudah dihidangkan.

"pasta kesukaanmu" ucap Donghae.

"Gomawo dad, eum yang tadi Hyuukie minta maaf ya dad. Gara-gara Hyuukie, daddy tidak jadi rapat" Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Harusnya daddy yang minta maaf"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan. Kemudian berpelukan. Entah Eunhyuk yang lupa bahwa ia sudah besar atau memang itu kebiasaannya sejak kecil bahwa dia akan mencium bibir jika ia bersalah. Namun itu hanya berlaku untuk daddy nya

Dan see, Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae sekarang! Tepat di bibir. Namun sepertinya Donghae lupa bahwa itu anaknya sehigga dia justru mencium balik Eunhyuk. Well hanya mengecup sambil mengulum sedikit sih, tapi apa ini yang dilakukan ayah kepada anaknya?

 **TO BE CONTINUE!**

.

.

.

.

Author's note

Silahkan beri review, saran dan kritik supaya author bisa memperbaiki fict ini kedepannya^^ Maaf kalau banyak salah ketik.. Untuk balasan review mulai dari chapter depan oke?


End file.
